Life's Little Lies
by treehillluver2003
Summary: Scott Sister Story! Don't read if you don't like them. Anyway, Alex Scott comes back from boarding school to many surprises back home, but she has her own surprises too. Is Tree Hill ready for her? Is she ready for Tree Hill? Ya rite! lol. READ!
1. PROLOUGE

**Prolouge:**

Alex Scott had always been sent to boarding school ever since she was a little kid. She never knew the truth; until now. When she gets kicked out of boarding school, she has to come back to a place she never knew and to people she hardly spoke to. Is Tree Hill ready for her?


	2. truth sucks

"Alright girlies! Hit the showers and meet me back at the bleachers!" Whitey yelled.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Smart people don't ask questions. They just listen and do as they're told," he replied.

"Hey dad!" Alex Scott greeted her dad in her usual cheery voice. She had just gotten back from the airport after an unbelievably long flight.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dan asked.

"She's your daughter," Deb answered. "And I thought I told you to stay away from the alcohol today."

"You can't tell me what to do, I don't live here anymore!"

"Dan you're DRUNK! Don't say stuff you and I know you don't mean," Deb warned.

"What are you talking about?!" Alex butt in.

"Nothing." Deb quickly replied. "Your father and I are talking about nothing."

"Okay," Alex wasn't convinced. "What are you two arguing about?"

"Deb, just tell the girl that Nathan and I don't live here anymore, and that she has an older half brother." Dan demanded. "She's gonna find out one way or another."

Deb raised her voice, "Let me guess, you want me to tell her that Nathan took performance enhancers too, or that you're living a lie and you didn't injure your knee permanently in college?"

"ALEX GO UPSTAIRS!" Dan ordered.

"I thought you didn't live here anymore. You can't tell me what to do." Alex said in her cocky voice.

"Alex go upstairs," Deb ordered.

"Fine."

Alex climbed out of her window on the second floor into a tree. She wanted some answers and she wanted them now and she was going to get them. First, she had to go to the high school because her brother probably had practice.

"Okay, I don't care if you're a cheerleader, or a basketball player, or just a person that has nothing better to do this weekend. All of you will be on your best behavior at the conference tournament." Whitey spoke to the cheerleaders and the team. "You will follow all the rules or I'll put your sorry ass on a bus ride home. Now all of you get out of here."

People started to leave in all directions when Nathan called out Lucas's name and every one stopped dead in their tracks.

"What do you want man?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"There you are you mother fuckin liar!" Alex shoulder while jumping on to Nathan's back.

"What the fuck?!" Nathan yelled.

# So how you like? reviews would be greatly appreciated. suggestions welcome too.#


	3. No more boarding school

"What the hell do you want?" Nathan asked, surprised to hear his sister's voice.

"Answers!" Alex shouted. "Now which one of u lucky little boys is the ever-so-famous Lucas Scott."

"That would be me, why?" Lucas confusedly asked.

"Because you are the proud new owner of a little sister," Nathan replied.

"What!? Everybody else but Nathan, Alex, and Whitey were obviously surprised.

"You can hardly say new," Alex interrupted.

"Or proud," Nathan replied.

Alex gave him an evil stare. "Ok smartass, when exactly were you planning on telling my life is a lie?"

"Umm," Nathan paused, "I never really thought about it."

"I'm sorry," Alex fakely sympathized, "but that's the WRONG ANSWER!"

"What the hell do you want to hear! I'm sorry we have lousy ass parents and I got tired of it?" Nathan exploded. "Fine I'm sorry! God damn! At least you don't live here!"

Alex quickly jumped off her brother, turned around and stormed out of the gym, shoving Lucas and Tim out of the way.

"Way to go Nathan," Brooke sarcastically said.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed, "why do you have to be such an ass?"

"I'm not an ass to Lucas anymore!" Nathan defended.

Everyone stared at Nathan.

"Fine! I'll go!" Nathan caved.

"I can't believe he told her that he and Nathan moved out!" Deb exclaimed. She was at Karen's Cafe. She and Karen were going over the numbers because they wanted to open a new cafe in Charleston.

"He was drunk, what do you expect?" Keith replied.

"Still I wouldn't want to come home and find out my parents have been lying to me my whole life," Karen spoke.

"You do understand why I didn't tell Alex about Lucas, don't you Karen?" Deb worried.

"Of course, with a girl like Alex Dan's life might be in danger," Karen joked. "No, but really I understand."

"Well I can't say you're a liar," Keith agreed.

"Hey Rookie! Wait up!" Nathan shouted for his sister.

"Could you please stop calling me that?" Alex requested.

"You used to love it when I called you that."

"Key words there are 'used to',"

"Look I'm sorry for what I said back there."

"Alex leaned back and let the brick wall support her, "What ever."

"What's with you today?"

"I got kicked out of school, Nathan!"

"What? When? How? Why? Do mom and dad know'?!"

"Three days ago, I broke one too many rules, and not yet, but they should find out today."

"Well, maybe they won't be too mad. Dad wasn't as mad as I thought he'd be when I quit basketball."

"They'll be mad, trust me. When they here the rules I broke, they'll be MAD."

Just then Nathan noticed that all of the cheerleaders and basketballs were leaving. He thought that Lucas should be there when they found out what their sister got kicked out of school for.

"Lucas! Come over here for a sec."

Lucas made his way over, "hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much really. It's just that our sister was about to tell us what rules she broke to get her kicked out of boarding school."

"Oh really?" Lucas replied. "Well, I guess I can stay for that."

"Well it was nothing really, I just broke every rule in section 32. I hear it happens a lot." Alex tried to make a run for it but was stopped by two strong hands holding her back. Of course those two hands belonged to her brothers.

"Aren't you going to tell us what section 32 says?" Lucas questioned.

"Do I have a choice?" Alex lokked at Lucas and then Nathan and then Lucas again. "I'll take that as a no."

# Please Review#


	4. SEX?

"Well it mostly focuses on things like,"

"Like what?" Nathan frustratingly asked.

"Sex, drugs, dress code, and alcohol," Alex said as fast as she could. She got up and tried to get away but Lucas stopped her before she could take her second step.

"You're very good at this big brother thing," Alex complimented.

"Thanks, but how did they find out you were having sex?" Lucas pried.

"This bitch Chelsea found out and told everyone that I was pregnant," Alex stated.

"Are you?" Nathan calmly asked.

"I don't know," Alex replied.

"What the fuck are you doing sleeping with guys!?!" Nathan exploded.

"I never said I did!" Alex defended.

"Oh really?" Lucas raised his voice. "Then how did Chelsea find out? And why would you say you didn't know if you were pregnant?"

"Because I'm new at this keeping stuff away from your brother thing!" Alex cried. "Stop yelling at me!"

"Fine, we'll stop yelling," Lucas reassured moving the hair from Alex's teary eyes.

"No we won't, she's a fucking whore!" Nathan exclaimed.

"So it's okay for you to date them but not for your sister to be one? If you want her to listen to you, you have to stop yelling," Lucas semi- lectured.

"Fine," Nathan agreed.

"So can we stop talking about this now?" Alex hoped.

"Yes, but this isn't over," Nathan assured.

"You did stop the drugs and drinking, right" Lucas asked.

"'course,"

#reviews are good any ideas? those are good 2#


	5. grounded

sorry for the long wait

Alex opened the door to her room and was surprised by her parents. Dan seemed sober, but angry, Deb wasn't any happier.

"Hey 'rents," Alex greeted.

"Don't 'hey 'rents' us!" Dan scolded. "We worked hard to put you in that school hood? I don't know why we went through so much trouble to put you in that school when we could have used it for Nathan's basketball career."

"Oh really?" Alex rebuttled. "Because I always thought it was so I wouldn't find out about Lucas, or mom cheating on you."

"Don't you dare talk back to your father!" Deb warned in tears. "What we did doesn't come close to you getting kicked out of school for being an alcoholic druggie that can't wear her clothes right. But wait you can't even keep them on how would you be able to wear them right?"

"My God! What kind of mother are you?! Wait don't answer that you're a fucking hypocritical mother!" Alex shouted.

"That's it young lady you're grounded for the next 2 months!" Dan punished.

"We can't ground during the week she has gymnastics." Deb reminded.

"Fine. You're grounded for the next 4 months of weekends!" Dan corrected.

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" Alex complained

"And you're still grounded," Deb replied. Deb and Dan got up to leave, leaving Alex in her room alone.

"Nathan heads up!" Tim shouted.

"What?" Nathan asked as he was hit with the ball. "What the fuck was that for?"

"I said heads up," Tim reminded.

"Whatever," Nathan replied.

The whole team was at the Rivercourt along with the cheerleaders. The team made it a tradition to go to the Rivercourt and have some fun the Friday before a big game.

"What's with you man?" Jake asked.

"Nothing really, just thinking," Nathan replied.

"About Haley?" Tim asked, while the rest of the team made an immature 'ooh'.

"Why do you always think I'm thinking of a chick?" Nathan asked.

"Because you always are," Tim replied.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was thinking about a chick, I was thinking of my sister," Nathan informed.

"Ok, but you're wrong, you were thinking of a chick, a very, very very, hot chick.'

"What did you say?" Nathan was slowly walking up to his long-time best friend, eyes flaming.

"It was a joke man, chill," Tim defended.

"Well, I ain't laughing."

"Nathan chill, Alex can do better than that thing," Brooke reminded.

"Better than what thing?" Alex suddenly emerged from the street.

"What are you doing her? I figured you'd be grounded," Lucas asked.

"Well," Alex started to explain putting her hands into her back pockets, "I am. For the next 4 months of weekends. Mommy dearest couldn't exactly punish me when I'm at gymnastics all week. But what she doesn't know is that I have competitions on Saturday. So I'm not exactly being punished.

"You'll still have Sundays," Peyton pointed out.

"You'd think that wouldn't you? **But,** the parental units specifically said that I'm grounded for the next 4 months of **weekends**. Sunday is the **first** day of the week, therefore making it a **weekstart**."

"That's clever," Brooke complimented, "Can I borrow it?"

"Any time it's yours," Alex replied.

"Hey Peyton guess what?" Brooke asked.

"What? You're talking to me now?" Peyton asked.

"Yea, now guess what?" Brooke insisted.

"What?" Peyton replied.

"I finally found a Scott that ain't an ass," Brooke replied.

"Don't get too attached. The last thing me and Luke need is mini you for a sister," Nathan warned.

"Why would I want to be a rahrah?" Alex questioned.

#reviews and ideas are good# hookups in the future#


	6. hotels

"Alex let's go!" Deb yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Go where? And can't you wait a minute? Or six hours?"

"No! Maybe you shouldn't have been out so late considering the fact that you're grounded. We are going to Nathan's tournament."

"Why can't Dad go?"

"He is going."

"Then why do we have to go?"

"Because my son and your brothers are playing. Come on everyone in town's gonna be there."

"That's exactly what I want to do on the one day I don't have to go to the gym have some fun with the low-life's that live in this town."

"It's a 2 day tournament so go pack for the hotel. I'll even get you your own room. The games are right next door at the high school in Charleston. And you can meet some of the people that are gonna be in school with you. Maybe even make some friends? Some **girl **friends. Now go and pack we have half an hour."

"A non- connecting room at least 2 floors above yours?

"Fine, but NO trouble."

"Whatever you say, but what am I supposed to do when the Raven's don't have a game?"

"Oh, I don't know, eat?"

"Not funny."

"I know that's why I suggested it."

"I still get a shower before we leave."

"Hurry."

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can."

Alex was up in her room throwing whatever she could into her bag. It seemed like she was going for a week, instead of 2 days. She threw in 4 pairs of jeans, 3 miniskirts, 7 tops, 2 sweatshirts, 4 pairs of shoes, some make-up and jewelry, 2 hats, 3 purses, and a picture of her and her friends from her old school. She rolled everything up military style so she could fit it into a smaller bag so she wouldn't look like a prep. Finally she could take her shower, she put the water as hot as it could get and stepped into the tub for 5 minutes so she wouldn't burn.

"Alex, hurry up!" Deb insisted.

"I'm comin' at least let me get some clothes on, some people have a problem with nudity. Although I have no problem with going naked."

"Get some clothes on!"

"Fine you don't have to snap."

Alex went into her room and pulled on dark blue Tommy Jeans.

"Alex, let's go!" Deb shouted.

"Mom I have nothing to wear!"

"Put on the first thing you see and you can put on your make-up and jewelry and do your hair in the car!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's go!"

"Ok," Alex threw on her black spaghetti strap from Abercrombie & Fitch that stopped just above her stomach.

"Alex!"

"Chill Mom I'm here."

"Ok, well we have to pick up Karen she's shari... what is that?"

"You said put on the first thing I see."

Deb let out a small laugh, "Well we'll see what your brothers think."

"I'll blame you."

"Get a couple of bottles of pop if you want and get in the car while I call Karen and tell her that we're comin."

"Ok," Alex grabbed 2 bottles of coke from the fridge and made her way out to the car.

"Hey Haley!" Brooke greeted.

"Hey Brooke!" Haley replied.

"Look I need you to do me a favor."

"I knew you wanted something."

"So that means?"

"What's the favor?"

"I need you to play cheerleader again."

"I don't know Brooke."

"Please!"

"Fine."

"Alright! Everybody on the bus!" Whitey shouted.

"Come on you can sit with me," Brooke invited.

Alex sat in the back seat of the car carefully making sure every strand of hair was in the right place. She put her hair up in a messy half bun, and let her face frame bangs hang loose. Then she proceeded on to make-up.

"Are all of those things necessary?" Karen asked.

"Yea honey how many more loads of make-up can you put on?"

"Enough, besides I didn't even put my belly button ring or any other jewelry on."

"Belly button ring?" Deb and Karen both asked in unison.

"When did u get a belly button ring?" Deb questioned.

"Last year, that's one of the pluses of going to boarding school."

Deb just stared at her through the rear view mirror.

"Hey Lucas!" Tim called.

"What do you want man?" Lucas replied.

"Can you hook me up with the sexy Scott?"

"I hope you don't mean Nathan, cuz he's taken."

"Man, you know I mean little Alex Scott."

"You know what, you're right she is little, little too smart for you."

"Yea but not smart enough to stay out of bead, when I'm in there."

Lucas started to get up when Nathan stopped him. "It's not worth it man. You get into a fight now and Whitey won't let you play in the tournament. We'll get him later."

"Fine, but he's pushing it."

"I know it's weird feeling that something's gonna happen between the two of them. And I think it's gonna happen this weekend."

"Yea, I know what you mean."

"Hey Nate!" Haley greeted.

"I love you too, Haley," Lucas sarcastically greeted.

"Oh hey Lucas! Didn't notice you there!" Haley apologized.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you and your mom had a weekend planned," Nathan wondered.

"We did until Brooke asked me to be cheerleader," Haley explained. "If that's okay with you Lucas?"

"Wutever floats your boat," Lucas replied.

"Good," Brooke butt in, "I'm glad you feel that way cuz Haley's mine now."

"So where's Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Brooke lied.

"You," Nathan replied.

"Alright everybody grab your stuff and make your way up to the ninth floor. And please remember you're not the only ones on the floor," Whitey ordered.

"Alright, Alex . you are in room 938. if you need me or Karen we'll be in room 702." Deb informed.

"Nice!" Alex made her way to the elevators with her bag so she could beat the loads of buses she saw in the parking lot.

"You do realize that we're just asking for trouble right?" Karen asked.

"Oh yeah," Deb replied.

# review!

volleyballlover- i'm gonna kinda take your idea more of a force thing with tim


	7. Lobby

Ring!

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Hello Jake I need you to spread the word that everyone has to be down in the lobby dressed for the game in 20 minutes."

"O.K. Whitey, will do."

"So what's the emergency?" Alex asked her mom.

"No emergency."

"So then why'd u call me down?"

"Because I thought it would be safer than me coming up there and 1. finding you with some guy or 2. having u get mad at me for coming there. I just called you so I can give you the food we got for you and to tell you to be ready in a half an hour."

"Okay, umm I'll just meet you in the lobby?"

"Okay."

Alex patiently waited for the new passenger to get onto the elevator.

"Hey Dad," Alex greeted.

"What are you wearing!" Dan scolded.

"Chill Daddy dearest, Mom told me to put on the first thing I saw, and this was it." Alex explained hoping he wouldn't notice her belly button ring. They elevator doors opened and Alex started to walk out. "This is my floor."

"Nice bellybutton ring, it matches your brother's nipple ring."

"Which one?"

"Cause I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said, "Why?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, better sneak me in through the window  
Everything's better when she's around  
Can't wait until her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show" Alex's phone rang to "The Rock Show" by Blink182.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Not so surprised to hear from me?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Jason?"

"Umm, yeah. Did you take me out of your phonebook or something?"

"Am I the kind of person that would take you, the hottest guy I've ever met, out of my phonebook? Don't answer that. I just didn't look at the caller ID."

"Likely excuse, do you have a guy up there or something?"

"It's not an excuse and why does everyone think I have a guy up here? Last thing I heard I was still going out with you! Wait, are you calling so you can dump me? Because you couldn't of picked a better time, and yes I am being sarcastic with you," Alex yelled sobbing.

"Calm down babe. I just called to talk to you."

"Well I can't talk now. I'm in Charleston to watch my brothers' basketball tournament thingy and I have to get ready."

"Wait Charleston, North Carolina?"

"No Charleston, Italy."

"Funny, by any chance are you staying at the Hilton Hotel on Cammerson Street?" (a.n. I'm totally making this up.)

"Yeah, why? Are you stalking me?"

"Meet me in the main lobby in 5 minutes okay?" Jason quickly requested, hanging up the phone.

"WHAT?" Alex said to herself. "Oh well, just like old times."

She quickly threw some things into her purse and walked out of the door.

"Hey Jake!" Alex greeted.

"Hey! It's Alex right?" She nodded. "What are you up to?"

"I'm gonna meet my own personal joy- toy in the lobby."

"You just got here and you already have a boyfriend?"

"No, it's my boyfriend from my boarding school."

"Your boyfriend flew all the way here to see you? It hasn't even been a week. Can you say stalker?"

"In 3 different languages, I'm just kidding. It's a boarding school here in the states, weird I know, but yeah. And he's not here only to see me, his family lives here in Charleston. Seeing me is just a plus. And why are you standing her looking like a moron in front of this door?"

"Cuz it's the only door that won't answer. Coach told me to have everybody down in 20 minutes 15 minutes ago," Jake explained while knocking on the door again. "So you like this kid?"

"He rocks my socks off."

"Sorry about that, we were sleeping, What… are you wearing?" Lucas asked in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me this was their room?" Alex whined.

"Sorry I didn't know. Luke you and Nathan have less than 5 minutes to get down to the lobby," Jake informed.

"Thanks man. And you get in here," Lucas commanded pointing to Alex.

"Do I have to?" Alex whined.

"Yes," Lucas answered pulling her in.

"Nate, get up we have less than 5 minutes."

"See I told you sleeping in our uniforms was a good idea," Nathan teased.

Nathan and Lucas gathered their things and, along with Alex, were on their way to the lobby. Alex was freaking out, not only was her boyfriend waiting for her, but she didn't want her brothers to remember what she was wearing.

"Alex, why are you dressed like that?" Nathan asked. "And please don't say it's to pick up guys."

"A. I don't need to have to dress up like a slut to pick up guys, and B. Mom told me to put on the first thing I saw, and this was the first thing I saw. I was about to change when one of my friends, who's family lives in Charleston, called and asked me to meet 'em in the lobby, where I'm going now."

"Guy friend or boyfriend?" Lucas asked.

"I never said it was a guy," Alex defended.

"I know, but it is YOUR friend we're talking about," Lucas pointed out.

"In that case, the second one," Alex nervously responed.

"Why are you freaking out?" Nathan worried. "Is he really that bad? Because if he is I want you to tell us, now."

"NO! He's not bad at all… he's great," Alex started to tear up as the elevator doors opened but she hesitated to get out.

"Do you want to take another ride or something?" Nathan smirked.

"NO!" Alex angrily shouted.

"Hey wait up!" Nathan ran after her with Lucas not far behind. "Alex, I was kidding."

"What's that matter Lex?" Lucas worried.

"I w-w-was s-supposed to have is baby," Alex cried.

sry it took so long


End file.
